


sick and soup

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Sick!Ben, Sickfic, caring!mike, just for the sake of cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is ill and Mike takes care of him. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sick and soup

**Author's Note:**

> don't like it ? please don't read it. 
> 
> This was written while listing to a huge amount of songs. and it was written in hast.   
> so I'm not even sure what i wrote there :D 
> 
> But anyway, it seems that the Ben/Mike fandom is growing so here, have some non-requested sickfic :D

Ben was quiet, leaning against the fridge with a packet of dried apple rings in his hands, his eyes unfocused.

“Ben?” Mike asked as he walked by the kitchen, wanting to grab something to eat before continuing with his work, but he stopped as he saw the blank face of his boyfriend who usually had quite a big smile on his lips when he was in the kitchen.

Ben didn’t react.

“Love?” he asked again, walked up to the fridge and came to a stand right in front of him and placed his hand on Ben's shoulder which felt as hot as a furnace.

Ben's focus snapped back and his eyes drilled into Mike's.

“What is it?” His voice was raspy, nothing like the smooth sound which was normally lying under his voice.  He sounded ill.

“Are you alright?” Worry overtook Mike, the food completely forgotten.

“Not feeling so well.” Ben stated and leaned forward until his forehead connected with Mike's chest.

Instantly, Mike could feel the fever like heat waves coming off Ben's whole body.

“Yeah, no cooking for you anymore. We have to get you home.”

Ben agreed with a rumbling sound deep in his chest which sent him into a coughing fit like his lungs tried to come out. After that, Ben fell against Mike, his whole body pressing against him. Mike took the weight gladly. How could he not notice that his boyfriend got so ill?

With a sigh, Mike kissed Ben's forehead before hoisting him into his arms and out of the kitchen to the office place where he got his car keys and then out into the rainy midday.

Hefting Ben in the car while trying to get him dry in was hard but he did it anyway and just hit his head against the car roof once.

“Love? Rest some.” Mike said when he got in the car and saw that Ben was fighting his heavy eyelids. Which closed promptly when Mike was done talking.

Slightly smiling, Mike drove the way to their shared home before lifting Ben, who felt even hotter than earlier, and carried him into the house and bed. Placing his sick boyfriend on the bed to lose his shoes and jeans, Mike buried him under all their blankets. And after that, Mike went into the kitchen to put the kettle and a frozen chicken soup from the last time Mike was ill in a pot on the stove.

After he collected the medication from all the weird places Ben stored them in, he was waiting for the water and soup to boil, so he leaned against the counter and sent a group message out to the rest of the crew that Ben was ill and that it seemed to be a classic cold.

He got many replies, wishing him luck with the ill chef and some tips how to cure it. He had gotten halfway through the replies when the soup boiled over and the kettle whistled.

“Shit, shit!” Mike cursed loudly before turning down the volume because he was scared that he could wake Ben up.

Walking back into the bedroom with a tray filled with a bowl of soup, peppermint tea and some crackers, Mike was met by a groggy and flushed looking Ben who sat against the headboard.

“Where were you?” he asked gruffly and got a soft smile in return.

“I was making you some tea and soup.” Mike said and placed the tray on the nightstand before sitting down on the edge of the bed directly next to Ben.

“Oh.” Ben looked at him before hot fingers curled around Mike's shoulder and dragged him into the mess of pillows, blankets and Ben.

“Cuddle with me. I’m ill.”

“I noticed that!” Mike grunted as Ben wiggled on top of him, pressing his hot body from head to toe against him.

“Thank you.” Ben said with his lips pressed to Mike's neck and placed a soft kiss to the skin there before hiding his face in the cooler skin of his love.

“Always.” Mike promised and lifted the blankets back over them to cover them in more heat.

“But if I get ill after that, you have to take care of me too.” Ben chuckled and pressed himself closer.

“Always. I will even make fresh soup.” He commented and got a soft squeeze around his middle where Mike's arm was curled around him.

“Okay.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you have ideas for ficlets or gifs or anything at all tell me : luvemishacollins.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a good one :) 
> 
> And a big thanks goes to my lovely beta : littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com


End file.
